


Angel

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his wife’s funeral, Obi-Wan contemplates giving into the Darkside to avenge her death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Obi-Wan laid his hand on top of her forehead as he knelt there before her. The former Jedi Master turned away briefly, not wanting to look into her eyes. He knew what her eyes would look like, vibrant brown eyes he’d known so well but were now empty...

He thought she would be safe, hidden safely away from the chaos and his former Padawan but somehow, he knew exactly where to look for her. How could this happen, he didn’t know. Obi-Wan raised his eyes, finally looking into her eyes. His angel, his beloved wife, murdered senselessly by the shadow that used to be his apprentice.

As he knelt there, he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder and then she stepped forward, standing beside him. “I’m sorry Ben...I don’t know how he knew, but he did...” she whispered.

Ben kissed his wife’s lips one last time before rising, “Sabé didn’t deserve this, Padmé...” he paused, looking away from her body again, “She was all I had, her and Mara,”

He thought she would be safe on Naboo, in their getaway in the country but he tracked her down and killed her. Mara was safely off planet on Alderaan, in the care of Bail Organa. Ben wanted Sabé to go with him and stay with Mara but she convinced him she would be safe in the getaway and would be waiting for him when he returned.

Vader wasn’t even looking for Sabé, but he sensed her presence near, followed her scent and discovered her in the get away. Obi-Wan knew she must have fought him but there didn’t seem to be a struggle between them, no evidence of one anyway and using the Force, he choked her until she breathed her last breath and her limp body fell to the floor.

Obi-Wan wasn’t there to help his wife, or feel her pain but across the stars, he felt her light, her essence close in on itself and then vanish. And Ben knew, Anakin had killed her. He didn’t know if was done to provoke him and draw him out into a duel, but her death, changed something in him.

He had already lost everything he loved so dearly, the Order was no more, his Padawan had turned his back on the light and now, his beloved wife was gone...Before now, he never had an idea of what exactly he should do; what course of action to take. Anakin wanted him to suffer, to feel pain and fall into despair but he refused to feel that way.

But at the back of his mind, he felt the Darkside taunting him. Obi-Wan realized he could give into the darkside, track Anakin down, fight him and use his rage to destroy him...

He felt he needed to avenge his wife’s murder, so her soul could rest in peace...He needed peace, a solace away from the destruction. But if he gave into the darkside, he’d cause more harm than good and if he did confront Anakin and fight him, what happened if he gave himself fully to the Darkside? He would become a monster like his apprentice, maybe even worse and then what?

“...Ben?” Padmé questioned him, feeling his dark mood, “Obi-Wan?” The former Jedi Master stood there, staring only at his wife’s lifeless body, ignoring Padmé’s pleas. “Ben, listen to me, you can’t give into Anakin. Your daughter needs you; you can’t just leave her all alone...She needs her father!”

 _‘A Jedi knows not what anger is,’_ he recited the mantra in his head, _'There is no death, only the Force,’_

Padmé sighed, glanced at her friend’s body and then at the man standing beside her, “I’ve lost so much too, Ben, but you can’t let yourself fall. Mara and I need you,” she paused, “Obi-Wan, you need to be strong, for Sabé and for your daughter, and me,”

_‘There is no emotion; there is peace...’_

“Peace...I will not forsake her death,” Ben whispered, “Anakin wants me to give into the darkside, so I’ll be like him but I refuse to be. That’s the difference between Anakin and I, I can control my emotions while his change with his mood.”

Obi-Wan knelt down again before his wife and touched his forehead to hers, kissing her lips one more time.

She’d always been there to catch if him if ever fell, but this time, even though she wasn’t there with him anymore, her spirit was. Her spirit was his guardian angel, his personal angel.

The End


End file.
